<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blake's Grimm Reminder by Zaxch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094082">Blake's Grimm Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxch/pseuds/Zaxch'>Zaxch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxch/pseuds/Zaxch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and subjected to sexual humiliation, Blake learns a valuable lesson about letting the past stay dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blake's Grimm Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Neo’s slim fingers slipped in and out of Blake’s shamefully wet folds, the faunus shuddered and attempted to suppress the moans being kneaded out of her by her captor’s gentle touch, helpless to stop her vocalizations as well as the drool flowing over her bare breasts as her mind went into overdrive at the pleasure being forced upon her. Blake knew that whatever was being rubbed into her sex was responsible for the heat building in her core, but as she weakly tried to wrench her arms free from the metal restraints bolting them to the table in front of her, she admitted to herself that a part of her thought she deserved this kind of punishment for thinking she could always outrun her problems. Futility wrenching her thick thighs against the bonds that held them frogtied under her invitingly positioned ass, a heated moan burst from Blake’s gagged lips as Neo pulled her wet fingers out of her captive’s drenched lips, having finally finished administering a special aphrodisiac to the bound woman.<br/>
Hearing Neo walk away from her and back towards the bag of “toys” she had brought into the abandoned warehouse with them, a panting Blake chastised herself not only for acting so shamefully in front of the woman who had captured her, but also for being captured in the first place. All it had taken was a few glimpses of Adam out of the corner of her eye to shatter the meager concept of ‘Home’ that the skittish faunus had formed with her team, with many sleepless nights following as these sightings haunted her. Stress and sleep deprivation had finally driven Blake to sneaking out to where she had seen her ex last, determined to put this haunting reminder of her biggest regret to rest. But instead of coming face to face with the demons of her past, the cat-eared woman had been ambushed by the petite fiend who was now making her life a living hell, and the next thing that Blake could make sense of was the fact that she was bound and naked, completely at the mercy of the leather clad figure before her.<br/>
Suddenly snapped out of her lamenting by a firm slap to her ass, Blake was made all too aware of just how hot her body was, as the lotion that Neo had rubbed into her sex was finally taking effect, leaving her gasping for air as her folds yearned for stimulation. With her ample chest heaving and her mind over encumbered by the lustful thoughts racing through it, the faunus woman was almost glad when she felt the tip of Neo’s faux cock at her entrance, slightly wiggling her hips in anticipation of the coming punishment even as she told herself she couldn’t give in this easily. The last thing that Blake thought before her mind was overridden by pleasure was how much worse this was than any torture The White Fang could have subjected her to, and that this could only be the beginning of what was going to be a long and hard “re-education” at the hands of the woman plunging into her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I know this story is incredibly short compared to my others, but that's because it was for a writing contest held over on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/dawho555/journal/Micro-Fic-Contest-RWBY-Bondage-Animation-Pack-852878306<br/>I wanted to post it here because I like the formatting of this site better, and figured I might as well have 1 place for all of my works to be posted. I'm still working on my "Neo the Assassin" series, but started work again recently so it's been slow going. I'll definetly have the next chapter up soon though, and might even drop more short stories like this one in the meantime.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>